Data Values
Here you will find the data values for blocks. Example, 357. 35 means the , and 7 means its . They are used in /give . If you have the 0, you don't have to write the Data Values Blocks Stone: 1 Dirt: 2 Grassless Dirt: 21 Podzol: 22 Grass: 3 Cobblestone: 4 Oak Wood Planks: 5 Spruce Wood Planks: 51 Birch Wood Planks: 52 Jungle Wood Planks: 53 Acacia Wood Planks: 54 Dark Oak Wood Planks: 55 Oak Sapling: 6 Spruce Sapling: 61 Birch Sapling: 62 Jungle Sapling: 63 Acacia Sapling: 64 Dark Oak Sapling: 65 Bedrock: 7 Water: 8 Still Water: 9 Lava: 10 Still Lava: 11 Sand: 12 Red Sand: 121 Gravel: 13 Gold Ore: 14 Iron Ore: 15 Coal Ore: 16 Oak Wood: 17 Spruce Wood: 171 Birch Wood: 172 Jungle Wood: 173 Acacia Wood: 162 Dark Oak Wood: 1621 Oak Leaves: 18 Spruce Leaves: 181 Birch Leaves: 182 Jungle Leaves: 183 Acacia Leaves: 161 Dark Oak Leaves: 1611 Sponge: 19 Glass: 20 Lapis Lazuli Ore: 21 Lapis Lazuli Block: 22 Dispencer: 23 Sandstone: 24 Chiseled Sandstone: 241 Smooth Sandstone: 242 Noteblock: 25 Powered Rail: 27 Detector Rail: 28 Sticky Piston: 29 Cobweb: 30 Shrub: 31 Tall Grass: 311 Fern: 312 Dead Bush: 32 Piston: 33 Wool: 35 Orange Wool: 351 Magenta Wool: 352 Light Blue Wool: 353 Yellow Wool: 354 Lime Wool: 355 Pink Wool: 356 Gray Wool: 357 Light Gray Wool: 358 Cyan Wool: 359 Purple Wool: 3510 Blue Wool: 3511 Brown Wool: 3512 Green Wool: 3513 Red Wool: 3514 Black Wool: 3515 Dandelion: 37 Poppy: 38 Blue Orchid: 381 Allium: 382 Azure Bluet: 383 Red Tulip: 384 Orange Tulip: 385 White Tulip: 386 Pink Tulip: 387 Oxeye Daisy: 388 Brown Mushroom: 39 Red Mushroom: 40 Block of Gold: 41 Block of Iron: 42 Double Stone Slab: 43 Double Sandstone Slab: 431 Double Oak Wood Slab: 432 Double Spruce Wood Slab: 1251 Double Birch Wood Slab: 1252 Double Jungle Wood Slab: 1253 Double Acacia Wood Slab: 1254 Double Dark Oak Wood Slab: 1255 Double Cobblestone Slab: 433 Double Brick Slab: 434 Double Stone Bricks Slab: 435 Double Nether Brick Slab: 436 Double Quartz Slab: 437 Smooth Double Stone Slab: 438 Smooth Double Sandstone Slab: 439 Smooth Double Wood Slab: 4310 Smooth Double Cobblestone Slab: 4311 Smooth Double Brick Slab: 4312 Smooth Double Stone Bricks Slab: 4313 Smooth Double Nether Brick Slab: 4314 Smooth Double Quartz Slab: 4315 Stone Slab: 44 Sandstone Slab: 441 Oak Wood Slab: 442 Spruce Wood Slab: 1261 Birch Wood Slab: 1262 Jungle Wood Slab: 1263 Acacia Wood Slab: 1264 Dark Oak Wood Slab: 1265 Cobblestone Slab: 443 Brick Slab: 444 Stone Brick Slab: 445 Nether Brick Slab: 446 Quartz Slab: 447 Bricks: 45 TNT: 46 Bookshelf: 47 Mossy Cobblestone: 48 Obsidian: 49 Torch: 50 Fire: 51 Mob Spawner: 52 Oak Wood Stairs: 53 Spruce Wood Stairs: 134 Birch Wood Stairs: 135 Jungle Wood Stairs: 136 Acacia Wood Starirs: 163 Dark Oak Wood Stairs: 164 Chest: 54 Diamond Ore: 56 Diamond Block: 57 Crafting Table: 58 Farmland: 60 Furnace: 61 Lit Furnace: 62 Ladder: 65 Rail: 66 Cobblestone Stais: 67 Lever: 69 Stone Pressure Plate: 70 Iron Door: 71 Wooden Pressure Plate: 72 Redstone Ore: 73 Redstone Torch: 76 Stone Button: 77 Snow: 78 Ice: 79 Snow Block: 80 Cactus: 81 Clay: 82 Jukebox: 84 Fence: 85 Pumpkin: 86 Netherrack: 87 Soul Sand: 88 Glowstone: 89 Nether Portal Block: 90 Jack o'Lantern: 91 White Stained Glass: 95 Orange Stained Glass: 951 Magenta Stained Glass: 952 Light Blue Stained Glass: 953 Yellow Stained Glass: 954 Lime Stained Glass: 955 Pink Stained Glass: 956 Gray Stained Glass: 957 Light Gray Stained Glass: 958 Cyan Stained Glass: 959 Purple Stained Glass: 9510 Blue Stained Glass: 9511 Brown Stained Glass: 9512 Green Stained Glass: 9513 Red Stained Glass: 9514 Black Stained Glass: 9515 Trapdoor: 96 Stone Monster Egg: 97 Cobblestone Monster Egg: 971 Stone Brick Monster Egg: 972 Mossy Stone Brick Monster Egg: 973 Cracked Stone Brick Monster Egg: 974 Chiseled Stone Brick Monster Egg: 975 Stone Brick: 98 Mossy Stone Brick: 981 Cracked Stone Brick: 982 Chiseled Stone Brick: 983 Musroom Block: 99 Iron Bars: 101 Glass Pane: 102 Melon Block: 103 Vined: 105 Fence Gate: 107 Brick Stairs: 108 Stone Brick Stairs: 109 Myselium: 110 Lily Pad: 111 Nether Brick: 112 Nether Brick Fence: 113 Nether Brick Stairs: 114 Enchantment Table: 116 Brewing Stand: 117 Cauldron: 118 End Protal: 119 End Protal Frame: 120 End Stone: 121 Dragon Egg: 122 Redstone Lamp: 123 Cocoa: 127 Sandstone Stairs: 128 Emerald Ore: 129 Ender Chest: 130 Tripwire Hook: 131 Emerald Block: 133 Command Block: 137 Beacon: 138 Cobblestone Wall: 139 Carrots: 141 Potatoes: 142 Wooden Button: 143 Anvil: 145